


Out of the Blue

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he thinks he has Jin all figured out, Jin proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Blue

Go liked his early morning patrols. It was quiet, rarely any trouble, and it gave him a chance to appreciate his area of jurisdiction in a way that he didn't get during the rush of the day. He turned his bike into the park, slowing slightly to take in the view. The sunlight was bright, spreading out over the grass and painting it a brighter green than normal, reflecting off bits of metal like the gates and the lampposts and sending the glare into his eyes.

He shook his head to clear the sunspots out of his eyes and gave the area a thorough look over as he cycled through it. There weren't many people around at this point, only a couple of joggers out on a morning run and unlikely to cause trouble, so he moved on easily enough. Then realisation hit him and he slammed on the brakes on his bike and looked again. Surely he couldn't have just seen who he thought he had.

But no, he'd recognise that fancy haircut anywhere; it really was Jin out running in the park. At six o'clock in the morning. He rubbed his eyes, certain that they were deceiving him, because there was no way that Jin would be out running this early in the morning. But no, that was definitely still Jin.

Jin, however, hadn't seen him yet, giving Go the opportunity to get his act together and stop gaping like an idiot before his friend realised he was being stared at. Jin's hair was tied back in a short, stubby ponytail high on the back of his head and those were definitely proper jogging clothes he was wearing: sweats and a hooded jumper, which, had Go been a betting man, he would have bet good money Jin would never own in a million years. An orange towel hanging loosely around his neck completed the image and Go was left with a feeling of extreme disconnect between what he was seeing and the man he'd thought he knew. It just didn't seem likely that Jin - flighty, fashion-conscious and averse to physical labour Jin - was out doing something as practical and necessary as training.

As Jin got steadily nearer, Go began wondering if he should move before his friend realised he was there, but there was an intense concentration on Jin's face that Go had never seen before and it held him in place when moving on would really have been the smartest thing to do. Instead he waited there until something caught Jin's attention and he looked over, stumbling in surprise as he spotted Go standing there.

"What're you doing just standing there?" Jin complained, limping a little as he headed over, wiping the towel across his forehead. "Almost gave me a heart attack."

"I could ask you the same thing," Go countered. "Last thing I expected to see this morning was you out for a run."

"What, I can't go jogging?" Jin demanded, blowing an errant strand of hair out of his face and Go wondered if it meant something that he was unreasonably distracted by all the tiny wisps floating around Jin's head. "Is it some kind of _crime_ , now?"

Distracted he might be but Go was determined he wasn't going to rise to Jin's baiting. "No. Just unexpected." Just as unexpected was the fact that Jin was clearly used to this; he was breathing a little heavier than normal, but no more so than Go would expect from someone out running. He was beginning to feel a little chagrinned that he hadn't known Jin did this.

Jin sighed and lounged against the handlebars of Go's bike. "Hey, Go, can we keep this between you and me?" he asked, sounding almost... guilty. Well, maybe not guilty, Go conceded, but hell if he knew what else to call it. "Please?"

"Why is actually training such a bad thing?" he demanded. "You don't patrol, you don't take anything seriously, why should--"

"Oh, give me a break," Jin snapped. "If I didn't take this seriously I'd get my ass handed to me every time the Warp Monarchy showed up. No thanks." He pushed away from the bike, then hissed as he put weight on his injured ankle. "Damn it."

Go frowned and let go of his bike, dropping into a crouch and gently testing the ankle in question; the right one, not the left. It didn't feel swollen but it was fairly tender.

"Ow!" Jin whined as he hit a particularly sore spot. "Quit that would you?"

"It's only a twisted ankle," Go replied irritably, his eyebrows drawing together as he looked up at his friend. There were times he was convinced Jin was the most frustrating and irritating person he had ever met. Which didn't explain how they got on so well, most of the time. "Not even a sprain. It's not exactly life threatening." And it didn't explain him wishing he had something to strap Jin's ankle up with either.

"It still hurts," Jin protested. "And it's your fault, anyway."

"How is it _my_ fault?"

"If you hadn't been staring I wouldn't have been distracted," Jin retorted, as if it should be obvious. "That makes it your fault."

"Have you been taking lessons in logic from Tenma?" Go asked dryly, straightening up again. "I'd expect that reasoning from him."

"Ouch, stung," Jin grinned, leaning back against the bike again. "Seriously, though, can you not mention this to anyone?"

"Why not?" It was a serious question, but he wasn't sure Jin would take it as such.

His friend grimaced and tucked one of those distracting strands of hair behind his ear. "Look, I have a reputation to maintain, you know? Jogging doesn't exactly fit."

"No-one is going to think less of you," Go pointed out. "They might even take you more seriously."

Jin's nose crinkled in distaste. "Yeah, exactly."

Go frowned. Opened his mouth to comment, then closed it again out of sheer bafflement. "You... don't want to be taken seriously?"

Jin shrugged but otherwise didn't answer and Go shook his head in confusion. He was never going to understand Jin, he decided ruefully. Never.

"Alright," he sighed a moment later. "I won't tell anyone."

Jin beamed at him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks. Hey, look, I gotta go, but I'll see you later, alright?"

"Sure," Go agreed automatically, still trying to mentally file this new information and sort out how it fit into the puzzle that was Hakariya Jin.

Jin gave him one of those brilliant smiles in response and, after tossing off a sloppy salute, began making his way to the park gates, still favouring his left ankle. Go shook his head and got back on his bike to resume his patrol, watching as Jin pulled the orange towel from his neck and then reached up to tug his hair free now that he was no longer running. He told himself his reaction was all down to surprise at the unexpected - and almost out of character - meeting, but he was beginning to think he couldn't keep lying to himself.


End file.
